Tragedia el día de Brujas
by Paladium
Summary: Fenrir siempre ha sido una constante en su vida, quiera o no admitirlo. Rompió su vida al principio, y cuando levantó todo de nuevo, volvió a hundirle. Reflexiones de Remus Lupin.


**Nota de Autora: bueno, no hay romance ni nada por el estilo, así que si es lo que buscas, sigue leyendo por si te gusta la historia a vete si de plano no te gusta.**

**Terror, terror, lo que se dice terror o simplemente miedito, no hay. No es especialmente oscura, a no ser que lo veas desde una perspectiva MUY profunda, así que es un poco dudoso decir que he hecho esto por Halloween, pero la idea está.**

**Sin más que decir, opinen si les gusta cómo he echo las partes de 'flashback' o como quieran llamarlo. Estoy en proceso de experimentación, así que acepto toda crítica (que sea constructiva, por favor, no vayan a pensar que voy a dejarles escupir en mi trabajo LOL)**

* * *

><p><strong>Tragedia el día de Brujas<strong>

**Capítulo único:**

Remus Lupin miró el calendario de su despacho de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, poco después de que Harry saliera de él, debilitado por las sesiones de Patronus. Faltaba una semana escasa para el día de Brujas, Halloween.

Suspiró, pasando su vista hasta el periódico de su escritorio. Con cuidado y nostalgia acarició la foto de un demente Sirius Black, aquel al que todos buscaban. Se sentó detrás del escritorio, se reclinó sobre su asiento y cerró los ojos, recordando.

Había sido una noche del treintaiuno de Octubre cuando su vida había dado un giro inesperado: se recordó a sí mismo encendiendo su calabaza, con una sonrisa amable pintada en el rostro, al lado de sus padres.

Recordó también haber ido con su padre al pueblo más cercano con una manta en la cabeza, simulando ser un fantasma. Recordó haber ido casa por casa recogiendo caramelos después de decir '¿Truco o trato?'. Se sumergió en el recuerdo por completo, concentrado:

_- Sólo una casa más, papá.- rezongó Remus, con apenas nueve años. Su padre sonrió y accedió. Recogieron los caramelos de la última casa y su padre le quitó la manta blanca, dejando al descubierto su rostro ruborizado por el calor._

_La mano pequeña de Remus cogió la grande y áspera de su padre, mientras su diestra llevaba la bolsa de los caramelos. Sólo esperaba llegar a casa y comer unos cuantos dulces antes de ir a dormir._

_Su padre apretó el paso mientras subían la colina, mirando al cielo, pero Remus no entendió lo que pasaba: sólo vio una luna llena y redonda, que se le antojó hermosa._

_Padre e hijo escucharon claramente el aullido del lobo, y John, su padre, comenzó a andar un poco más deprisa. No obstante, cuando ya veían su casa, el enorme lobo negro saltó al camino._

_Hacía un ruido grave con la garganta. Sus patas estaban flexionadas, preparadas para saltar sobre sus víctimas, y sus dientes afilados refulgían a la luz de la Luna. _

_Remus abrazó la pierna de su padre, soltando estrepitosamente los caramelos, y en lo que dura un parpadeo, el lobo saltó sobre ellos. Cayó sobre su padre, golpeándole en el pecho con las patas delanteras, poderosas y musculosas._

_El niño rodó por el suelo a la izquierda del lobo, que le miró con lentitud. Sus ojos amarillos despedían una furia asesina que hizo que Remus comenzara a llorar._

_De un ágil salto, el lobo saltó hacia él y dio un zarpazo en su mejilla, que comenzó a sangrar por las heridas. Como si se quisiera burlar de Remus, la criatura agachó la cabeza hasta su mejilla y lamió la sangre con lentitud._

_Luego, mordió con saña en su hombro derecho. Remus gritó de dolor, suplicó que parara, y las garras de la bestia se clavaron en su débil pecho, provocando más heridas._

_Finalmente, su padre hechizó al lobo; la maldición rebotó en su piel, pero el lobo se giró para mirar al hombre, parado en mitad del camino, con la varita en alto. Volvió a lanzar más hechizos, todo cuanto sabía para que esa bestia se alejara de su hijo._

_El lobo se fue, huyendo en la espesura, y John tomó en brazos a su hijo inconsciente. Dejaron los caramelos desperdigados por el suelo, manchados con la sangre del infante._

Esa noche, Remus no comió caramelos antes de irse a la cama. Y a partir de entonces, su salud se volvió delicada, impidiéndole hacer lo que cualquier chico normal haría. No más salidas al pueblo por Halloween, fue una de las medidas que puso el propio Remus, recordó.

Entró en Hogwarts y comenzó a ser un chico más del montón. Tenía sus propios amigos, que no le despreciaban por lo que era: más bien consideraban que su 'problema peludo' era todo diversión. Sonrió con melancolía, recordando el dolor del día después de la transformación, y cómo éste quedaba opacado por las sonrisas de felicidad de sus amigos.

Pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, nunca lo había sido. Mucho antes de que sus amigos comenzaran a disfrutar con su transformación, mucho antes de que se convirtieran en animagos, sucedió algo que no debió haber sucedido jamás:

_Era Halloween, otra vez. Remus miró el cielo ensangrentado del atardecer, al lado de la enfermera, mientras caminaban hasta el Sauce Boxeador. Madam Pomfrey le sonrió, intentando darle fuerzas para continuar, y Remus entró por el pequeño hueco entre las raíces, dejando atrás a la pequeña mujer._

_Desde la Casa de los Gritos, Remus miró los últimos rayos del Sol antes de esconderse en el horizonte. Apenas quedaban minutos para que la maldición volviera y se transformara en una bestia sedienta de sangre._

_Y cuando ya empezaba a sentir el primer dolor de la transformación, él había entrado. Snape. Tenía el ceño fruncido, como era habitual, y un brillo de entendimiento en sus ojos. Remus estaba casi seguro de que ya había descubierto el 'problema peludo' que tenía, incluso antes de haber entrado en la Casa de los Gritos._

_Entonces cayó al suelo, entre terribles convulsiones. Con su último resto de humanidad, que se marchaba a medida que la transformación se completaba, le miró suplicante: el muchacho seguía ahí, mirando con los ojos desorbitados._

_Aulló a la Luna, sin llegar a ver a James allí, salvando a su némesis heroicamente. Lo único que la bestia sabía en ese momento era que delante del lobo había carne fresca, y él estaba sediento de sangre desde la última luna llena._

El ceño fruncido de Remus se relajó y volvió a adoptar su habitual serenidad y amabilidad, mientras escuchaba los golpes en la puerta. Dijo un débil 'Adelante' y Snape pasó al despacho, con la copa humeante.

La depositó de malas formas y se marchó dando un portazo. Remus, sin embargo, se alegró: no quería que mirara en su mente, lo hiciera como lo hiciera, y viera que estaba pensando en él, en esa noche en que había estado a punto de matarlo.

Siguió pasando recuerdos, unos buenos, otros malos, y paró en otro especial: otra noche de Halloween, sin luna llena. Cerró los ojos, esforzándose por recordar, y sintió la punzada de un dolor nostálgico:

_Había vuelto de casa de James y Lily, más animado que antes. Habían decidido pasar allí la noche de Halloween Sirius, los Potter, Peter y él, Remus. Habían contado historias escalofriantes y habían reído a la luz de las velas que iluminaban las cuatro calabazas que habían hecho esa misma tarde._

_Remus sonrió, caminando por la vereda, recordando la risa de James y Sirius, los gritos de terror de Peter y las dulces palabras de Lily, tratando de tranquilizarle. Pero en seguida supo que algo iba mal: no sabía si era el lobo o era Remus, pero ambos podían oler en el aire que algo no estaba bien._

_Corrió por la vereda, saltando las raíces nudosas y desnudas de los árboles, y llegó hasta la casa familiar en la que vivía con sus padres. Desde la cerca parecía tranquila, con las luces del salón encendidas, como si fuera un día normal._

_Entró en la casa con la varita en alto. Llamó desde la entrada a sus padres, esperando una contestación, pero sólo encontró silencio. Anduvo unos pasos hasta la cocina, pero allí tampoco había nadie. Llegó hasta el final del pasillo y entró en el salón._

_Sus padres estaban sentados en el sofá, juntos. Se fijó bien, apreciando un poco de sangre bajo el sofá, y corrió hasta allí, rodeó el sofá y les miró._

_Sus caras estaban pálidas por la pérdida de sangre y sus cuellos estaban empapados en ella. Intentó tomarles el pulso en vano: sus manos resbalaban entre la sangre. Procurando no llorar, observó hincado en el suelo que parecía que les faltaban trozos de carne en el cuello, como si alguien les hubiera arrancando la piel a mordiscos._

_- Hola, pequeño Remus.- dijo una voz detrás de él. Sonaba tétrica por la calma que despedía, pero antes de que Remus pudiera encarar a su oponente, éste le quitó la varita de un manotazo y le agarró por el cuello._

_Le movió con rapidez y dureza y le tiró al suelo, detrás del sofá. Con la cara pegada al suelo, Remus intentó resistirse, pero el asesino se sentó en su cadera, presionándole contra el suelo. _

_- ¡Suéltame! Déjame en paz, asesino.- gritó, perdiendo la poca calma que le quedaba. Escuchó la risa entre dientes del extraño, antes de girarle para verle la cara. Su rostro de dientes afilados y sucios, pelo desgreñado, con matices grises, le daba un aspecto bestial. Una de sus uñas largas y amarillentas acarició el rostro de Remus._

_- ¿Sabes lo que voy a hacer, Remus?- preguntó con la voz más dulce que pudo poner. Acercó su rostro contra el de Remus, que sintió su aliento maloliente en la cara.- Te voy a matar._

_- ¿Qui-quién eres?- preguntó. Había demasiada determinación en sus palabras como para no asustarse. El asesino ladeó la cabeza como un minino._

_- ¿El nombre de tu asesino?- hizo una pausa.- Greyback, Fenrir Greyback._

_Recordaba ese nombre del licántropo que le había mordido en su niñez. No supo cómo lo hizo, pero aquella furia asesina que subió a su pecho al culparle de la muerte de sus padres y de su maldición bastó para zafarse de Greyback, coger su varita y escapar._

Sonrió con amargura: el Gryffindor perfecto,- se dijo con ironía. Había escapado y aunque había salvado su vida, perdió la de sus padres. Se recostó sobre la mesa, tapando la foto de Sirius Black y siguió recordando: desde ese momento los momentos felices disminuían drásticamente hasta culminar en otro treintaiuno de Octubre, otro Halloween fatídico.

_James y Lily, muertos. Muertos. Los Potter habían dejado de existir. Y de repente, la luz en la oscuridad: escuchó el llanto del bebé entre los escombros y acudió a recoger al pequeño Harry. Cómo había sobrevivido era un auténtico misterio, pero a Remus no le importaba en ese momento. Lo importante es que estaba vivo._

_Hagrid llegó en la motocicleta que le había prestado Sirius y Remus le dejó a cargo del bebé. Desapareció buscando a Sirius, al que encontró en su casa, relajado. Sirius le miró con extrañeza, y después de un momento, Remus cayó al suelo, hincado de rodillas._

_- ¿Remus? ¿Qué pasa, Lunático?- preguntó._

_- James… Lily… Muertos.- miró el suelo ausentemente y dejó que Sirius le abrazara por un instante, antes de salir corriendo._

_Ni siquiera se percató de que era el traidor, no en ese momento en que el dolor nublaba su razón. Sólo podía pensar en dos buenas personas, en sus dos amigos, muertos._

Los Merodeadores se disolvieron en ese momento, cuando Sirius los traicionó, mató a Peter y contribuyó en la muerte de James y Lily. Quedó Remus únicamente, que incapaz de soportar el dolor de la traición y la pena de la muerte de sus amigos, partió en busca de soledad y tranquilidad.

Llevaba viajando de un lugar a otro del país doce largos años, consumido por los recuerdos. Todo había sido tan rápido que había sido difícil de asimilar. Y entonces había aceptado el trabajo de Dumbledore, y los recuerdos que pensaba que habían quedado en el fondo de su mente volvían a aflorar.

Remus se tomó la copa humeante, pensando en su pasado: todo había comenzando con Fenrir Greyback, y todo acabaría con él. O eso esperaba. Realmente tenía la esperanza de que su muerte sirviera para cerrar un capítulo de la vida de Remus que llevaba demasiado tiempo abierto.

Miró el cielo ensangrentado de la tarde y salió a los jardines: hoy sería luna llena. Y eso le recordaba a todas las veces anteriores que había hecho aquel camino: primero con miedo, luego resignación y finalmente, la felicidad y la preocupación que producía en Remus el saber que sus amigos se divertían en esas noches.

No observó la sombra que se deslizó detrás de él por el hueco del Sauce Boxeador y finalmente, llegó hasta su propia habitación en la Casa de los Gritos. Estaba llena de zarpazos, destrozada por completo, y Remus sonrió con nostalgia.

Hacía tiempo que no iba allí; usualmente las transformaciones las pasaba en su despacho. Pero esa noche no quería estar ahí, sino en ese lugar que le traía tantos buenos recuerdos.

Escuchó la risa entre dientes que tanto recordaba detrás de él, segundos antes de sentir el primer dolor de la transformación. Clavado en el suelo, mordiéndose los labios para no gritar, observó a Fenrir, con su gabardina negra y pesada, llena de suciedad.

Él no parecía afectado por el dolor, y sin embargo, terminó su transformación antes que Remus. Escuchó el aullido y vio cómo el enorme lobo negro se cernía sobre él, antes de dejarse arrastrar por la inconsciencia. Aunque le matase, Remus tenía la determinación de llevárselo consigo al infierno.


End file.
